


Overdosed on Love (and Candy)

by sadboyjaebum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, he just wants jinyoung to take care of him, yugyeom is a sick baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum/pseuds/sadboyjaebum
Summary: Yugyeom cannot believe, that in his time of sickness, on the day after his second favorite holiday, Jinyoung refuses to stay home and nurse him back to health. Unbelievable.Or, Yugyeom only loves two things: Jinyoung and candy.





	Overdosed on Love (and Candy)

**Author's Note:**

> day one of fictober 2018!!  
> prompt: poisonous

Halloween; Yugyeom's favorite day of the year. Next to Christmas. And his birthday. And Jinyoung's birthday. And the birthdays of all their friends. But after all of that, Halloween was Yugyeom's favorite day of the year.

The day after Halloween though, not so much.

The sun beamed directly into Yugyeom’s eyes through a crack in the curtains. He groaned, pulling his pillow over his face and sinking impossibly further into the sheets.

“Jinyoung,” Yugyeom whined, wrapped in his mess of blankets. “I’m dying.”  
  
After a second or so and no response, he picked his head up from under the covers and faced the other half of the bed. It was empty and cold. Two things which Yugyeom did not like. The lack of his boyfriend and his warmth was very concerning to the younger at the moment.

Despite the aching pain that came with moving, Yugyeom still turned over to his nightstand. Weakly reaching out to check his phone, he saw that it was barely eight am.

 _Why was Jinyoung already up at this time?_ Yugyeom was too tired to even think of a reason, he just groaned for the nth time in his one minute of being awake. When he shifted again, he saw light shining in from where the bathroom door was wide open. Missing his boyfriend, Yugyeom called out for him once more.  
  
He didn’t know if Jinyoung actually heard him, but right then the latter walked out. He sat on the edge of the bed where Yugyeom was sleeping and brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Good morning, love.”

“Hyung,” Yugyeom muffled into his pillow, dragging out the last syllable.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Jinyoung frowned, now with a hand cupped around the younger’s cheek.

“It hurts.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“My stomach, my legs, my arms. Everywhere.” Yugyeom turned to face his boyfriend and winced at his aching muscles and clutched a hand to his stomach. “I think I’m going to throw up.”

“You’ll be fine, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung laughed softy at his boyfriend’s dramatics. In any other case, he’d be rushing to help the boy feel better. But they’ve been through this before, and Jinyoung already knows what’s happening.

“Are you laughing at me?” Yugyeom whipped his head up to look at Jinyoung in the eyes. “This isn’t a game, Jinyoung. I've been poisoned, save yourself while you still can.”

Yugyeom sat up against the bed frame. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking toward Jinyoung. More awake, he now noticed that the older was in a dress shirt and slacks. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I have to work today.”  
  
Yugyeom tilted his head slightly and stared at Jinyoung like he was confused. “Your poor baby is dying and you’re going to work?” he asked, tone filled with feigned offense.

Jinyoung scoffed. “Well my _poor baby_ , you are poor in more ways than one and someone has to pay the bills.” 

“Unbelievable!” Yugyeom gasped, maybe a bit too loud for eight in the morning. “First you’re abandoning me, but now you’re also insulting me?”

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Jinyoung smirked before standing back up, out of reach from the younger's attempts to hit him. He walked towards the mirror on the other side of the room.

Yugyeom huffed, eyes following the former to where he was now standing and fixing his hair. “How can you leave me all alone,” he pouted, “You're a terrible boyfriend.”

There was no response. And really, Jinyoung should have known better than to ignore the younger at this point in their relationship. If he didn’t know that then, he learned about two seconds later when a pillow flew across the room and hit him right in the head.

“Yugyeom!” When Jinyoung turned around, he saw that instead of laying down, the other had maneuvered himself to sit up straighter, legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Probably so he could get a better angle to assault Jinyoung with linens.

“I’ve been _poisoned_ , Jinyoung! Do you not care about me? Do you not love me? Your baby?”

His mock exasperation was adorable and Jinyoung couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto his mouth.

“They say it’s trick or treating candy you have to watch for, ‘inspect your kid’s chocolate bars’ and all that,” he mimicked the voice of TV reporters. “But I've been poisoned straight from the store bought candy!”

“You didn’t eat poisonous candy, Yugyeom,” Jinyoung sighed, walking back over to him. He grabbed the boy’s hands and lifted him up so they were standing face to face “You just ate too much candy last night.”

“No I didn’t,” Yugyeom whispered, leaning in closer.

“Yes, you did,” Jinyoung matched his hushed tone. “This happens every year, you idiot.”

Their mouths were almost touching and Jinyoung could feel the taller’s short breaths.

“Then explain why my legs and thighs really hurt too. I feel like my limbs are going to fall off.”

At that, the near silence was broken with Jinyoung’s loud laughter. He pushed Yugyeom back onto their bed and raised a hand to cover his mouth as giggles made their way out.

“Hey!” Yugyeom yelled as he sat back up, reaching a hand out to shove at Jinyoung’s chest.

“Sorry sorry,” Jinyoung apologized through his laughter, pushing away Yugyeom’s hands that were trying to get revenge. After he regained his senses, he noticed the confused look on the boy’s face and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, you’re serious? You don’t remember what happened last night _after_ your candy binge?”

“Well let’s see, I passed out from kit-kat overdose at like eleven during our movie marathon. Poisonous kit-kats, to clarify.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“And if I recall correctly, you, my beautiful strong boyfriend carried me to bed?” He batted his eyelashes effect, smile beaming.

“Mhm, and what happened ten minutes later in that bed when you suddenly woke up from your sugar crash?”

“Oh! Like always, I kissed you goodnight! And then, hmm,” he tried to think back to the previous night. “ _Oh-”_ Yugyeom went red with blush as he remembered what had happened.

The little kisses he had been leaving on Jinyoung face as a goodnight soon turned into more. Make out sessions always escalated quickly between the two and before they knew it, Jinyoung had been fucking Yugyeom into the mattress. For quite a few hours if the pain Yugyeom still felt was any indication.

He buried his face back into a pillow and whined with embarrassment. Then, with realization, he suddenly shot his head upwards. Yugyeom gasped after looking to his legs and finding an arrangement of red and purple bruises.

Jinyoung started laughing again, sitting down to pull his boyfriend in a hug.

“No, stop it!” Yugyeom pushed him off. “You know what, none of that matters. Maybe I wasn’t poisoned, but you are still fully responsible for my current physical state. So as my boyfriend, you are obligated to stay home and make me feel better.”

“Oh really? It’s my fault you ate so much candy that you want to throw up?” Jinyoung was now laying on top of Yugyeom, arms on either side of the boy.

“Yes! You bought the candy! And as my boyfriend of two years, you should’ve known about my unhealthy obsession with chocolate,” he explained. “And the whole fucking me so hard my legs are about to break off thing is your fault too.”

“Wow okay, this is what I get for being a good boyfriend and treating you so lovingly.”

“Good boyfriend? It's the day after Halloween!” Yugyeom countered, as if those to two things had any correlation. “You’re supposed to stay home with me, clean up the decorations and eat leftover candy that we didn’t give out. All that domestic bullshit.

“Yugyeom, you already ate all of our leftover candy. If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now.”

“Well too bad, I did anyway. Now be a good boyfriend and take care of your sick baby.”

Jinyoung was amused, there was no winning with Yugyeom. Instead of arguing back, he leaned down to close the space between them, cutting off anything the younger was going to say with a kiss.

Yugyeom instantly leaned into it. Meeting the other’s lips with just as much force. It didn’t last as long as he would have liked; his mouth chased Jinyoung’s when the latter broke away after only a few seconds. A short moment, but still all of the love and affection as usual. A sigh escaped his mouth when they pulled apart.

“How many times are you going to refer to yourself as ‘my baby’ today?”

“Why, is it turning you on?” Yugyeom teased. He leaned in for another kiss.

Though only for Jinyoung to grab a pillow from beside him and hit him in the face first.

“I can’t believe you just rejected my kiss!” Yugyeom scoffed, throwing a hand up to clutch his chest dramatically. “You hate me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Jinyoung!” Yugyeom pushed Jinyoung off to the side of the bed and situated himself on top, pinning the other’s arms down. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Why?” Jinyoung cooed, “You know I love you.”

“I love you too.” They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yugyeom decided to lean down for another kiss. Using the younger’s distractedness to his advantage, Jinyoung pulled his wrists out from his grasp.

“Hey! No fair!”  
  
But before Yugyeom could regain any sort of control, he was being tickled.  
  
“Jinyoung! S- Stop!” he screamed, cutting off his own sentences with a fit of giggles. “Jinyoung, I’m- I’m serious!” Tickling was his biggest weakness and it was unfair that in situations like these, Jinyoung always got the upperhand.

After maybe a minute of torturing the boy, he pulled back. Yugyeom instantly shoved him away, turning to lie face down on the bed. It did nothing though, as Jinyoung immediately climbed back on top and grabbed his head so they were facing. Both breathing heavily while looking into each other’s eyes.

“You asshole.”

Jinyoung just kissed him on the jaw.

They laid there in silence for a moment until Yugyeom spoke up again.

“Hey, Jinyoung.”

“Yeah?”

“Stay home with me today.”

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i truly believe this is the worst thing i have ever written, but oh well. I hope someone enjoyed it. i'm still really struggling with my writing style and i know it's not very good, but hopefully this month, i can practice my writing and improve!
> 
> this is the first time i'm doing fictober! and i know it'll be really hard (especially considering how this is already late) but i'm going to try, even if i don't post them on time. please comment any other ships you'd like to see me write!!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @kinkymarkson <3


End file.
